custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Rainforest Adventure (in Blue'sCluesFan1995)
Barney's Rainforest Adventure is a Barney Home Video that was released in March 27th 2007. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on an trip to a rainforest with the help of using the rainforest magazine. But when the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine, Barney and his friends must stop him and get the magazine back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Twynkle the Elf *The Winkster *Amy *John *Megan *Whitney Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #And the Green Grass Grows Around #Just Imagine #The Rainforest Song #Listen #Silly Sounds #The Raindrops Song #The Rainbow Song #The Winkster Song #Bubble Bubble Bath #London Town #London Bridge #The Tiger Song #Oh, Twynkle is an Elf #Looby Loo #Defeat the Winkster #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Music Director *Joe Phillips Writer *Tuck Tucker Director *Fred Holmes Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *This marks: **The first episode (along with Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Book Adventure) to use the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices since the Season 4 pilot home video "Barney's Magical Movie Fun" (April 21, 1998). **The first episode (along with Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Book Adventure) to use Barney's more gentle voice since the Season 4 pilot home video "Barney's Magical Movie Fun" (April 21, 1998). **The first episode (along with Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Book Adventure) to use Baby Bop's 2-3 year old like voice since the Season 4 pilot home video "Barney's Magical Movie Fun" (April 21, 1998). **The first episode (along with Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Book Adventure) to use BJ's Season 3 boyish voice since the Season 4 pilot home video "Barney's Magical Movie Fun" (April 21, 1998). **The first episode (along with Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Book Adventure) to use the Season 4-6 Barney doll since "Barney's Christmas Star". **The first episode (along with Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Book Adventure) to take place at the school, playground and treehouse since "Barney's Dino Dance Fun". They were the exact same as they were in Seasons 4-6. **The first episode (along with Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Book Adventure) where Barney is preformed by David Joyner since Season 6. ** The first episode (along with Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Book Adventure) which Stephen White and his Season 1-3 writing crew work since "Barney's Great Adventure (1997)". **The first episode (along with Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Book Adventure) which BJ was preformed by Jeff Brooks since Season 6 ** The first episode (along with Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Book Adventure) which old songs return. **The start of the Post-Sequel era (March 27, 2007). **Another time BJ falls down. This time, he slips on some mud and falls into a gooey mud puddle. **The rendition of I Love You uses the same arrangements from Season 7, with Barney's Season 3 singing vocal and the kids' different singing vocal. Previews 2007 Opening #20th Century FOX FBI Warning #20th Century FOX Home Entertainment logo (1994) #HiT Entertainment (2007 still) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Seasons 7-onwards) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure title card Closing #End Credits #HiT Entertainment (2007 still) #Thomas & Friends: Percy and the Signal trailer (storyteller Ringo Starr) #Barney: Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure the Movie VHS/DVD trailer #Barney: Let's Go to the Fire Station trailer #Bob the Builder: Best of Spud trailer #HiT Entertainment (2007 still)